1984_george_orwellfandomcom-20200214-history
The Party's Power
Due to Big Brother resembling Stalin, the Party resembled the Communists during Stalin’s reign. The difference in segregation between the two society classes during the two times were that the Party did not have any 'unwanted' groups within the nation. All those the Party disliked were either long gone or the party just didn't have other than those against it's existence. The Party have characteristics that are similar to that of the Communist party. Just like the Communists who enlisted children and taught them Stalin’s ideals in programs like Stalins reform on education so they were influenced as a kid. This is evident in the Party's ways because they've shown to influence children at a young age by enrolling them as spies for the Thought Police. "'You're a traitor!' yelled the boy. 'You're a thought-criminal! You're a Eurasian spy! I'll shoot you, I'll vaporize you, I'll send you to the salt mines!'"(Orwell, 25) Winston's encounter with the Parsons' boy shows that the Party's influence has already reached his young mind and he has begun to believe in Big Brother's ideals. He does not act like a normal child but instead is exposed to weapons at a young age and later on tells that he wants to watch the public hanging. The public hangings or executions act as a way to influence the citizens of Oceania to obey Big Brother's ethics. The Party's power uses these events as a warning to the public to show that if they did not follow these rules, they would be made an example of in front of everyone. This brings up the theme of power caused by a corrupt government. Another way that the Party abuses it's power to control society and their thoughts / feelings are by hosting Two Minute Hate periods daily to remind the public who the 'real' enemy is. In these periods, they have 'villains' to Big Brother up on a big screen in an annoying voice/horrifying noises which triggers fear and anger inside people which causes them to realize the hate for that person and become enraged. The group becomes so filled with hate collectively that personally it's impossible now to join in. The Party is divided into four ministries, the Ministry of Love, the Ministry of Peace, the Ministry of Plenty, and the Ministry of Truth. Its power is divided into these four ministries each having different duties to help control the state of Oceania. The Ministry of Love tortures the people who oppose Big Brother, the Ministry of Peace wages war on other countries, the Ministry of Plenty controls the amount of food that goes out to the public and lastly, the Ministry of Truth controls what media or literature is changed to fit Big Brother's words. They're all effectively opposite of their names. The four Ministries are contradictory because they do the opposite of what they're called. They do not promote love, instead they promote hate, they wage war instead of making peace, they hoard up food and rations for the important people, and they create lies to feed the public so they are oblivious to the truth. This contradiction to logic is also evident in Big Brother's propaganda, "War is peace, Freedom is slavery, Ignorance is strength"(Orwell, 6).